


Contrastes

by tgttm (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Boarding School, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidlock, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tgttm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos relatos cortos y autoconclusivos, opuestos pero relacionados. Dos eventos que marcan la vida de Sherlock. El primero le convierte en una persona antisocial y huraña siendo sólo un niño. El segundo le devuelve las ganas de confiar en alguien y le hace darse cuenta de que él también puede querer y ser querido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrastes

**Author's Note:**

> He intentado centrarme más en los sentimientos que en las acciones propiamente dichas. De todas formas, como son dos relatos cortos espero que no se os haga muy pesado mi estilo. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en comentármela.

Los neumáticos rascaron el terreno arenoso cuando el coche dio marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento. El cielo anunciaba uno de los últimos aguaceros del verano y el principio inminente del otoño. Las nubes grises se reflejaban sobre la luna delantera y no dejaban ver los rostros de quienes iban dentro. A duras penas se apreciaban los movimientos espasmódicos que hacía la mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto para despedirse; no se podía distinguir si lloraba o reía. Una vez que maniobró para dar la vuelta, el automóvil se perdió en la lejanía del camino delimitado por cipreses. Al fondo se abría la verja con un chirrido prácticamente inaudible. En sentido opuesto, un enorme edificio de estilo victoriano se alzaba imponente y lúgubre, acentuadas estas características por el contraste duro de los ladrillos burdeos y las tejas verde olivo sobre gris del cielo. Una placa dorada junto a la puerta anunciaba que se trataba de un colegio, aunque habría sido fácil deducirlo por su gran cantidad de pequeñas ventanas alineadas y los postes de rugby en la parte trasera.

-Si me sigue con sus maletas le indicaré dónde está su dormitorio.- El ama de llaves era una mujer anciana, acostumbrada a tratar a los alumnos con un respeto que rara vez agradecían. –Los baños están al fondo de cada pasillo, en el tuyo tienes asignadas una taquilla y una percha para la bolsa de la colada. La ropa sucia se recoge los lunes y se devuelve los martes colgada en la misma percha. Las sábanas las cambiamos dos veces al mes, pero es tu responsabilidad mantener el cuarto limpio.- La cadencia de su voz hacía aquellas explicaciones aburridas y parecían sucederse al mismo ritmo que subía los escalones hasta el 4º piso.

Al llegar a la habitación, el ruido de las maletas desplomándose sobre el suelo produjo eco. Era un habitáculo frío y triste que bien se podría haber confundido con el de un reformatorio. El ama de llaves sacó la etiqueta de papel que se colocaba bajo el número de cuarto. –Escribe aquí tu nombre e instala tus cosas. El almuerzo es a las 12:30 en la planta baja. Que pases un buen día.- Le dio una palmadita en la espalda al niño que tenía delante de ella y se marchó.

“Sherlock Holmes” escribió con un rotulador cuyo sonido al raspar el papel parecía un estruendo en medio del silencio reinante. Era delgado y larguirucho. Caminaba encorvado de un lado a otro mientras doblaba y colocaba las camisas del uniforme en el armario. Siempre había llevado el pelo un poco largo, pero unos días antes le habían llevado a que le recortaran la parte de atrás y los rizos que se le pegaban a la frente y se le metían en los ojos. La intención era hacerle parecer un poco mayor, aunque no se puede decir que lo hubieran logrado.

Por la ventana, que daba al oeste, se podía ver el campo de rugby y la zona común ajardinada de la residencia, además de los edificios de aulas y otras instalaciones deportivas. El colegio era en realidad más grande de lo que le había parecido desde la entrada. De repente oyó zancadas tronando por las escaleras. El pasillo se llenó de voces masculinas que mascullaban idioteces; conversaciones sobre el primer partido de la temporada salpicadas de groserías la mayoría, nada que pudiera interesarle. En cualquier caso, todo ese barullo sólo podía significar que se acercaba la hora de la comida. Sherlock abrió unos milímetros la puerta y se asomó con sigilo por la rendija que quedaba entre las bisagras. Sus compañeros de planta eran bastante mayores que él, debían rondar los 16 años. Charlaban de una habitación a otra a voz en grito con sus respectivas puertas abiertas de par en par. Sus profundas carcajadas se oían en todo el 4º piso. Poco a poco fueron abandonando sus cuartos y dirigiéndose escaleras abajo. Cuando el que parecía ser el último salió y se giró para cerrar la puerta, el joven Sherlock se escabulló y le siguió con mucho cuidado de que no se diera cuenta. No es que quisiera espiar, es sólo que no sabía dónde estaba el comedor y era demasiado tímido como para preguntar.

Tras cruzar el hall, había que atravesar un pasillo cuyas paredes forradas de madera oscura recordaban que por muchos estudiantes que albergara, aquella no dejaba de ser una casona decimonónica. En las vitrinas de los lados se exponían gran cantidad de trofeos, además de fotos de ex-alumnos ilustres y orlas de las promociones precedentes. Se detuvo un instante frente a la foto de graduación del año anterior, entre la multitud de chicos uniformados distinguió el rostro serio de su hermano mayor. No observó mucho más, tenía meses por delante para mirar aquellos expositores.

 

 

-¡Ey! ¿Eres un novato, verdad?- Una voz le hizo frenarse en seco, bandeja en mano, cuando iba buscando una mesa en la que sentarse solo. –Puedes sentarte con nosotros.- Dijo otra voz con un tono agradable. Sherlock se dio la vuelta y se sentó entre los demás chicos, que también eran de primer año.

-Si eres de primero, ¿cómo es que no te vimos ayer en el evento de bienvenida?- Le preguntó el mismo de la voz zalamera.

-Yo... he llegado hoy. Me matricularon tarde.- Respondió Sherlock llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que eran muy estrictos con esas cosas. Yo llevo pre-inscrito aquí desde hace 2 años.- Comentó otro con las cejas levantadas en señal de incredulidad.

-Sí, yo también estaba pre-inscrito pero... –aquellos chicos eran simpáticos y de su mismo curso, no había razón para no seguir hablando- ...han tenido que adelantar mi ingreso un año.- Nadie parecía entender lo que estaba tratando de decir. –Es que en primaria me aburría.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. Los chicos le miraban con un gesto que rozaba la insolencia. -¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?- Le preguntó uno de ellos.

-No lo he dicho. Me llamo Sherlock Holmes.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo sé quién eres!- Exclamó el mismo que había comentado lo de la pre-inscripción anteriormente. –Tú eres el hermano pequeño de Mycroft Holmes, ¿verdad? Estaba en el mismo equipo de críquet que mi hermano el año pasado. Era un tipo bastante rarito, la verdad. Aunque infundía mucho respeto, por lo que sé.- No bajó las cejas en lo que duró todo su discurso. Al parecer el hermano de ese muchacho estaba en uno de los cursos superiores, por lo que él, aunque era tan niño como los demás, se hacía el entendido de todos los asuntos del colegio.

-Oye, y si te han pasado de curso... ¿cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó otro, intentando ser afable y que la pregunta no resultara muy entrometida.

-Pues lógicamente tenéis que restar un año a vuestra edad para saber la mía.- Sherlock se llevó otra cucharada de sopa a la boca. La respuesta era tan obvia que le pareció casi insultante contestarla. –Tengo 11 años.

-Jajaja.- El que estaba más al fondo de la mesa dejó escapar una risa socarrona. -¿Y cómo es que tus padres te han dejado aquí siendo tan pequeño?

-No me parece que un año sea una diferencia abismal. Ni que vosotros fuerais el mejor ejemplo de madurez y hombría.- Bajó la vista con indiferencia y alzó el plato por el borde para rebañar la última cucharada.

Sus compañeros de mesa no parecieron recibir de muy buen grado aquellas palabras. La conversación se lentificó y todos volvieron su atención a la comida. Sherlock no pretendía ofender a nadie, esa era su forma habitual de hablar. Claro que tampoco hablaba mucho. Hasta entonces su círculo se había reducido a su familia, ya que en la escuela primaria no tenía muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno. Incluso dentro de su familia, la única persona con la que mantenía conversaciones era Mycroft mientras que sus padres se limitaban a hacer como que le escuchaban.

El mismo chico de las preguntas impertinentes volvió a hablar. –No te hemos visto por nuestro pasillo. ¿Te han asignado ya habitación?

-Sí, la 403.

 

 

A pesar de la orientación de la ventana, el atardecer no había sido especialmente memorable. Hacía horas que llovía sin parar, todos estaban encerrados en la residencia quejándose porque el tiempo no les daba una tregua para pasar la tarde del domingo fuera. Era difícil determinar a qué hora se había puesto el sol exactamente, la luz de los fluorescentes daba una sensación de nocturnidad perpetua. Sin embargo, los estertores del verano todavía se hacían notar y con las ventanas cerradas se hacía necesario tener la puerta abierta para no pasar calor.

Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían ducharse por la mañana, no había ninguna norma escrita que impidiera ducharse en cualquier otro momento del día. Sherlock dispuso su ropa limpia y se echó la toalla al hombro. Los chicos que atestaban el corredor ni se percataron de su presencia. Un alumno nuevo en la planta incorrecta por casualidad no era algo que pudiera distraerles de sus egocéntricas vidas adolescentes. Una vez en el baño, que estaba en la otra punta de la planta respecto a su habitación, colocó varias cosas en la taquilla y se aseguró de dejar la toalla y el pijama en un lugar accesible. “Esto no está tan mal” pensó durante aquellos minutos de paz bajo el agua caliente. Se alegró de estar adaptándose bien a su nueva vida, de estar lejos de una familia que no le tomaba en serio y de poder tener tiempo y espacio para dedicarse a tareas más gratificantes que el cálculo básico. Hacía años que sentía que a nivel intelectual no encajaba entre los niños de su edad, años deseando crecer desesperadamente.

Tocar las losas frías de la pared al sacar el brazo de la ducha le produjo un escalofrío. Su toalla no estaba. Asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas blancas sintéticas. Sus zapatillas y tanto la ropa sucia como la limpia también habían desaparecido. Por no estar no estaba ni la bolsa de la ropa sucia. No debía entrar en pánico. Podía avisar a alguien y pedirle una toalla prestada, pero en el baño no había nadie. Salió de la ducha dando pasos lentos y amplios sobre las puntillas intentando no escurrirse. El pelo negro le chorreaba y empezaba a tener frío. Al igual que había hecho antes, echó un vistazo por una rendija de la puerta al pasillo y pudo ver su bolsa de la ropa sucia, con todos sus enseres arrugados dentro, en el lado diametralmente opuesto a donde él estaba, justo frente a su cuarto. Pensó en pedir ayuda a algunos de los chicos que deambulaban y charlaban cerca de la entrada a los aseos. Pero para cuando intentó hacerlo de manera discreta ya era tarde, ya le habían visto asomarse desnudo. Nadie hizo el más mínimo amago de ayudarle. En sus caras se veía la risa contenida, le señalaban con el dedo como si fueran el público de un circo callejero. Lo único que pudo hacer Sherlock fue armarse de valor y salir corriendo de allí, cubriendo como pudo su cuerpo infantil sólo con sus manos y rezando sin saber muy bien a quién por no resbalarse. Aún en aquella situación, se esforzó por mantener la cabeza alta. Por más que corrió, no pudo disipar las carcajadas que cada vez oía con más intensidad. Sólo era un niño con un cuerpecillo lampiño y esmirriado, no había nada de lo que reírse más allá de la humillación en sí misma.

Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se envolvió en la toalla. Todavía podía oír a sus compañeros desde dentro de la habitación ahogando la risa y haciendo chistes crueles.

Una cosa es que se sintiera distanciado del mundo, ese había sido un sentimiento llevadero hasta la fecha. Otra muy distinta es la rabia que empezó a sentir a partir de ese momento, el rechazo a cualquier tipo de relación que conllevara confianza, la sensación de estar constantemente rodeado de idiotas bocazas, evadir conversaciones y, en definitiva, terminar de resignarse a no tener amigos. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años hasta que Sherlock Holmes encontrara a alguien que se interesara en conocerle y a quien mereciera la pena conocer.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme :). Si os ha gustado, os recomiendo que echéis un ojo a mi perfil en busca de otros fanfic en español.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
